Life With Anime
by Razzer112
Summary: A 16 year old boy named Angeal Phoenix has become Earth's new guardian, he can use abilities from different Anime Characters at first he can only use 4 characters but later on he may be able to use more, he has to protect earth and the Oracle Cube from other world enemies. Anime will save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I am just a simple 16 year old boy, living in a simple town called Skyfall; this place has had no interesting historical past.

My name is Angeal Phoenix, it's not a name that appeals to me or to anyone but a name is a name I guess. I like to play computer games, watch TV but what I like to do the most is watch anime, the Animes that I usually watch are : Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, FullMetal Alchemist, the Dragonball series, Hellsing, and Deathnote, the ones I grew up with were Dragonball Z, Pokémon and Yu-gi-oh. Watching these animes will save not just my life but everyone lives on the planet, this is a story where the characters in the mangas and animes come to life. This is my story.

It all started a few years ago, I was finishing a lousy day at school, I was walking home which was an hour walk, upon reaching the street my house was on, I heard a scream which sounded like it came from an alleyway that wasn't far away. The sky had now turned to red sunset; the season is winter so it is expected. I approached the alley.

What I saw wasn't human and couldn't have existed on this planet, it looked like a hollow from Bleach however its scream was different, I was half expecting Ichigo or Rukia to randomly appear and beat it in no time at all. No soul reaper came, I don't think they exist but something like this has never been reported in Skyfall. I told the girl to run away but she was stiff with fear, so I ran towards the hollow thing and punched it, its mask was hard and I didn't do any damage whatsoever. Then the Hollow hit me, I went flying down the alley hitting a couple of bins, my body sustained some significant damage, I struggled to breathe, I barely managed to get up and it was hard to stand up straight. Suddenly, an object fell from the sky; it was a sword similar to the master sword Link wields in the Zelda game series.

I ran frantically to the sword, I managed to grab the hilt and I pulled the sword out of the ground, it was less dramatic and not as cool as child Link pulling out the Master sword for the first time. There was a bright light and I changed into Link's outfit from Skyward Sword at least it's better than the Link from the Zelda anime which I thought was a slight disappointment. I ran towards the being and sliced the mask it disappeared. I felt like a soul reaper.

After the fight was over Link's clothes disappeared and I was wearing my original clothes which was just my basic Highschool uniform which consisted of Sky blue Blazer, a plain white shirt, black trousers, black shoes and a plain navy blue tie, the sword transformed into a gauntlet and attached itself to my right arm, the gauntlet had a neon blue dragon spewing red flames on a black background. There was yet another bright light.

When I came to, there was a translucent being in front of me.

"Who are you? And where the hell am I?" I asked confused about everything.

"Relax child you are in a place where the river of time doesn't flow and where space never touches, I am here to tell you about your destiny" It began to tell me.

"I am hallucinating I am sure of it, I don't have a destiny I make my own destiny" I replied.

"This is real, the sword you wielded against that Hollow was indeed the master sword and when you finished the battle it turned into it's original form, that gauntlet you have holds greater power than you can imagine, you see these Animes you watch they exist in another universe and with that gauntlet you can tap into there power and use them, like for example you can turn into Naruto, your clothing will change into the orange and blue jumpsuit and you will have limited chakra with the nine tail's chakra and you will be able to use the Rasengan" It told me.

"Awesome, so I will be able to use Goku's abilities, Ichigo's abilities or even Kenpachi's abilities, this is going to be awesome but why do I need these powers?" I asked.

"There are beings coming to this planet to find the oracle cube which will give the wielder immortality just like Frieza wanted in Dragonball Z, it's up to you the new Earth's guardian to stop these beings from getting to the Oracle cube, there are rules to using the gauntlet though" it said to me intensely.

"Rules? Just like the Deathnote?" I asked.

"Yes just like in Deathnote there are rules about the Deathnote, there are rules about the gauntlet, Firstly, if you tap into an Anime character's power you can only sustained that power for half an hour then it will automatically change you back, it has a half hour recharge and this is a safety rule so that your body can recover. Secondly, you can only choose three characters from the Anime's to store in your gauntlet for now, Link which is an Anime and Game is your automatic one and doesn't take up a slot in your gauntlet and you can use him as long as you want since he has no actual powers. Thirdly, hurting or murdering innocents on purpose will result in you being sentenced to death. Lastly, try to keep this all a secret from people, you don't want the publicity, now you must choose your Anime heroes for your gauntlet" It commanded me. I understood the rules and I had to make a choice, and I think I know what I am going to go for.

"My three Anime heroes will be Natsu Dragneel from fairy Tail, Songoku/ Kakarot from the Dragonball series and Naruto from Naruto, can I have a Charizard to fly on?" I asked.

"Yeah sure why not, every hero needs a stead, now my child protect the Earth" There was another flash of light and when I came to I was lying on the ground and the gauntlet was placed firmly on my right arm. It had five sections; it showed each of the anime characters, Link and Charizard. It wasn't a dream; it looks like I am Earth's guardian just like Kame or Dende depending on how far into the Dragonball series you are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After I got up off the ground I went home, my parents weren't home they usually work until late and get up early, I hardly ever see them. Later that night, I lay in bed thinking of the events that have transpired. I was just a simple 16 year old boy, but now I have become Earth's guardian against my will but at least it will be more exciting than my usual life.

The next day, I went to school and I had to explain that I needed this gauntlet for wrist support but I didn't say it was a gauntlet that would be stupid, but I just said it was a wrist support, they didn't argue as they know it's next to impossible to contact my parents.

I went to class. After class, a few of my friends approached me, two girls and one boy. The girls were called Gale Smith who was about 5 foot 5 brown hair, brown eyes. The other girl was the girl I liked, her name is Lara Skynight she is a couple of inches taller than Gale, her hair is blonde, she has deep blue eyes, her personality is so warm and caring, she makes me laugh I have never admitted my feelings for her. Her previous boyfriend was someone who was amazing at sports and was very kind and caring; they broke up because he moved away. I could never compare to that guy, he was really nice, and he was also my best friend. The guy is called Johnny Oakwood, he is Gale's boyfriend he isn't the best of guys he is clumsy and not very bright but if he makes Gale happy then I guess I can put up with him, he isn't really that bad it's just that you have never met someone as stupid as him.

Anyway, they approached and asked if I was going to the funfair next week. I told them I was going, it's been tradition each year to go and see the funfair. Just because I am the guardian of Earth doesn't mean I don't get to have fun. Gale and Johnny walked away to class, I went to go to class but Lara stopped me.

"Angeal, I know it is going to feel strange this year without him, but we will try and have fun as always, you can be my ride partner for the day, so you won't have to sit on your own or next to children who drop ice cream everywhere" She laughed. Last year wasn't so great I did sit on my own, and on one of the rides a child thought it might be great to sneak ice cream on, he tried eating as the ride began, Ice cream everywhere, I looked a bit like frosty the bloody snowman after it. We all laughed, I got a hug from Lara out of it though so it was worth it.

"Yeah, it's going to be strange and I will be looking forward to being your partner" I smiled then we both went to class. After school, I walked home and there was a hollow I changed into Link and killed it. There were hollows after school everyday until the weekend where they decided it was a holiday and what an exhausting weekend I ended up killing a hundred of them in two days some of them required Goku's abilities to fly up to them and fight them in the air, some of them I had to chase down on my Charizard, I used Naruto's abilities to sneak up on a few of them and used Multi-shadow clone jutsu to take down a few at a time. Using the Rasengan is difficult I will have to practice with it. Natsu's abilities weren't needed for now.

The day of the funfair arrived, I was nervous I get to be Lara's partner for the day. We all arrived at the funfair which was on the outskirts of Skyfall. We went at the night time because it seemed more fitting and there is a fireworks display that is shown later on. We went on all the rides, one was a rollercoaster, another goes round and round, others go up and down, and we all had ice creams and stuff. Then our group split in two, Gale and Johnny went somewhere and just left em and Lara. I was nervous I haven't really been on my own with her ever.

"Angeal can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Yes" I stuttered.

"Who do you like at our school?" she asked. I went red and I replied with "Well I do like someone but I ain't telling"

"One way or another I will find out" she laughed. "Angeal, can we go and see that new hut, the one who looks like a magician or fortune teller?" she asked. I agreed and we went to the new hut. We approached the new hut, the place was deserted and it was dark. The door creaked open and a man said "One at a time please", Lara went in and I waited outside. 5 minutes passed then 10, then 15. I was worried so I went in there was no-one in there. All there was a dusty desk, a Glass orb, a few freaky looking objects. The door shut behind me.

Then the man's voice could be heard, there were no speakers but his voice was crystal clear and loud.

"Guardian of Earth, I have your beloved girl, if you don't surrender your gauntlet and tell me where the Oracle Cube is, I will kill her, so what are you going to choose Hero?" he laughed manically.

"Where are you? Let her go!" I shouted.

"Very well then, you have 30 minutes to reach me or she dies" He laughed.

A door opened in front of me, I walked in. the door slammed behind me, it was a hall of mirrors and it looks like I had to find my way through, I kept walking into mirrors and it was a maze, I can't give up Lara's life is at stake. I finally make my way through, I have 20 minutes left. I walk through the door and there is a mine cart and it seemed to go on forever, the tracks seemed to be brightly lit. I sat in the mine cart.

It moved on its own, it wasn't so bad at first it felt like a rollercoaster that's when knives were thrown at me I ducked into the mine cart, some of the knives penetrated the mine cart but none of them hit me. As I got up to see what was coming next, I saw that there was a huge gap in the track, the track warped at the end so as I went over it the Mine cart flew and just about landed on the tracks that were waiting on the other side.

The mine cart continued, up next was a huge loop, I held on for my dear life, it was the longest few seconds of my life, my hands nearly lost grip. But I held on. The ride came to an end. I got out of the mine cart and opened the huge wooden door in front of me. The room was huge with twinkling stars on the roof.

"Looks like you made it in time, I guess I gave you too much time" the man started to speak.

"Where's Lara? Let her go, you have me" I told him.

"I want to see your power first, to see if you truly are the Guardian of Earth then I will let Lara go" He answered as he appeared before me. He looked like a wizard but he wasn't from this world, his skin was a deep purple, his eyes a lightning blue, he nails long, sharp and black.

He lifted up his arms and there was a bright light, (what is it with these bright lights?), and when the bright light disappeared I could see Lara suspended from the roof in a giant bird cage.

Then a portal opened in front of me, and a beast walked out, its two huge eyes looked at me, its tri horned head looked sharp, its claws look huge on the four legs, the hair looked like spines, its teeth sharp and white, its roar was loud.

"Meet my pet, if you manage to beat him, I will release Lara but if you don't I will kill both you and Lara, just to mention this monster is fire proof, so your Natsu and Charizard won't work against it, also if you don't have a shield then the spines it fires everywhere may penetrate your Goku and Naruto. So it looks like you will have to use your weakest one which is Link.

I changed into Link. "None of them are weaker than each other, they all have specialities and they have their own strengths, now it's time to slay the beast" I told him.

The beast charged at me, I readied my sword and shield, I dodged. It turned around and ran again. This time I dodged then I ran towards the beast and slashed it with my sword, but my sword didn't cut it. The spines are tough.

It stamped on the ground knocking me off balance, it ran towards me, I had no time to dodge so I raised my shield, the beast hit it, I felt the force, it sent me flying across the ground, it hurt but I wasn't out of the fight yet.

Suddenly without warning the spines on its body flew off in every direction, but bounced off the bird cage so Lara was safe.

"Guardian what's wrong? Can you not defeat my beast? , you should see the point you can't beat it" he told me.

"I will beat it and your puns are terrible you should be ashamed" I told him. I noticed that beast was exposed, so I charged at it and slashed it with my sword, it cut the beast, and the roar it unleashed sent me flying back.

It spines grew back. I will have to wait until the next opportunity, the saying if it bleeds we can kill it is reassuring. I dodged again and again and eventually it used its spike attack again, this time the spike hit me in the arm, I yelled out in pain. I changed to Goku, my outfit changed into Goku's outfit that Master Roshi gives him and Krillin.

"Ka me ah me ah!" I yelled it sent a Kamehameah wave at the beast completely destroying it. I won. (I didn't know if I said it right but it worked nevertheless).

"Well you won but I ain't giving Lara back, you see I have a self destruction bomb in this place, there is only let's say a minute or so left to get out of here goodbye Guardian" he laughed manically.

"Get back here you bastard!" I shouted but he had already left. I flew up to Lara and pulled the bars apart and picked her up.

"Angeal! What is with that get up?" she asked.

"No time to explain" I flew up to the roof and energy blasted through until I could see daylight, it took me over a minute but I broke through, I flew out just in time, the bomb went off as soon as we left the godforsaken place.

There was an almighty shake, but there was no-one around we were in the hills that surrounded Skyfall which is convenient, I flew her home and fled without explaining anything. I went home and went to bed I was exhausted; I fell asleep without worrying about how to explain everything to Lara.


End file.
